


Kingdoms Duty or Hearts Desire

by Lagertha255



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagertha255/pseuds/Lagertha255
Summary: Can duty turn into your hearts desire? Come and find out. This is our story.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, 
> 
> This is a real rough draft of a story that's been in my head and I haven't seen done with this particular pairing.
> 
> Here is a glimpse of what I am thinking of doing. If you guys want to recommend pairing I will try my best to include them. 
> 
> Obviously the story cannot follow AOT and its storylines exactly but I to keep all the characters in character.

King Fritz rules the nation of Marley and Conquered the Isle of Paradis. The World was jealous of the Kings power and tried to attack and diminish the kings empire. They were not privy to the hidden power the King held. The King’s family was part of the nine original families that gained the power of the Titans hundred of year ago from the Original Titan Ymir the Great.

Ymir the Great with her own flesh and blood granted each family an original power of a Titan. The Titans power is passed down through the firstborn of each family regardless of fertility or gender when a Titan heir finds their soulmate they are given the ability to overcomechallenges to reproduction. The Titan power is inherited by the heir when they reach the age of eighteen, when the previous user relinquishes their power.

The families that have inherited the Titan powers serve under the king as Lord and Ladies. Guardians to the Marley Kingdom and King Fritz rule. The Kingdom of Marley is protected by eight Titans including the Kings own. The Ninth Titan was lost at the start of the 100 year was between Marley and the Kingdom of Paradis. Until recently, when the Ninth Titan resurfaced as the King Yeager son. After years of war the Kingdom of Paradis can no longer sustain the cost of War. With the advantage ofthe Night Titan, King Yeager was able to grab King Fritz attention for a peace treaty. 

The treaty would reunite the ninth Titan with the other eight. Both Marley and Paradis would be at peace and the Yeager’s would remain in power of Paradis under the title of Lords under King Fritz. The deal required that the Ninth Titan marry one of the Kings royal decedents and required that Lord Yeager daughter marry into one of the other seven Titans.

Here is where our story start. The story that started with Duty but ended with our Hearts.


	2. Family Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How I have the nine families structured at the moment for the purpose of the story.

**Fritz Family**

King Fritz

Historia Fritz

Armin Fritz

Zeke Fritz

_(Current Founding Titan)_

**Leonhart Family**

Lord Leonhart

Annie Leonhart

_(Current Female Titan)_

**Yeager Family**

Lord Grisha Yeager

Carla Yeager

Faye Yeager

Mikasa Ackerman

_(Adopted Yeager)_

Eren Yeager

_(Current Attack Titan)_

**Finger Family**

Lord Finger

Pieck Finger

_(Current Cart Titant)_

**Braun Family**

Lord Braun

Karina Braun

Gabi Braun

Reiner Braun

_(Current Armor Titan)_

**Grice Family**

Lord Grice

Colt Grice

Falco Grice

_(Current Colossus Titan)_

**Galliard Family**

Lord Gallaird

Marcel Gallaird

Porco Galliard

_(Current Beast Titan)_

**Tybur Family**

Willy Tybur

Fine Tybur

Lara Tybur

_(Current War Hammer Titan)_

**Reiss Family**

Lady Frieda Reiss

Ymir Reiss

_(Current Jaw Titan)_


	3. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after writing it it seems so short, so Kudos for rather who give us long chapters. 
> 
> This is the first story I have posted.
> 
> I might take longer with other chapters just to make them longer. Enjoy.

_“Do something everyday that you don't want to do; this is the golden rule for acquiring the habit of doing your duty without pain.” - Mark Twain_

“What where you thinking father?” screamed Eren eyes in a green fury.“ How could you pawn us off to that traitor of a king”?

“Enough!” Said King Yeager “ I might be your father but I am King to our people first, this deal will save the lives of many even if you seem to think as a sacrifice.

His hard gazed turn to us. “Eren you will marry into the Fritz family to seal our treaty, and you Mikasa are to may into one of the Lords family”.

“Yes father” I replied

“Mikasa how can you just take this without any protest?” Said Eren in desperation. “ He is pawning us to the enemy”

“E..ren, father is doing what is best for our people” I said, in truth is is the best deal we can come up with. Eren doesn’t always think clear but we can’t keep fighting a two sided war against the Titans that roam the island of Paradis and the fight against the people of Marley.

“I won’t accept this.” Eren said pushing his chair out as he leave the thrown room and slams the door as leaves.

King Yeager takes a deep breath and he looks to where his Queen Carla picks up the chair that has topped over after Eren's tantrum.

“Daughter you the most rational of my children, you must understand that I am not giving you up like cattle but you are our salvation.” Father says

“ I understand father we must do what must be done” I say barely above a whisper “ whether we like it or not”.

The room is silent for what seems to be hours. “Father, whenis this deal occurring?” I say out of curiosity. Eren had never let father finish telling the terms of the deal.

Father glanced up at the chandelier.“King Fritz is set to come to our Paradis with the Titan heirs within two weeks. Once the King arrives we will have a meeting” he looks down at his hands.

“King Fritz will stripe my title of king and make me a lord” he lets out in a shaky voice. “You both will meet the heirs and your potential partners. After the meeting a grand ball will be held where your future partners will be announce.”

I look from father to mother. Mother is shedding a tears as she glances at me. “ That seems fast?” I say.

Father looks at me with dull eyes that have lost all hope. “Unfortunately the faster the better, the King is sure to have more terms and requirement for this treaty to occur.”

Father gets out of his chair and stands gripping his cane. “We cannot afford to wait any longer, we are running out of food and our army is being diminished by the minute. We are truly in the miresof the king.”

As father finishes I ask “ May I be excused?”

He nods at me as he walks towards mother.

__

Not bothering to knock I enter Eren’s room. He is standing by the window looking out the kingdom. “How could you agree with him Mikasa? He is taking away our choice to pick someone we love.”Not bothering to turn around.

“ Eren… I don’t exactly agree with fathers methods. But in his place what would you have chosen to protect your people” I said. Eren turns towards me and take a deep sigh.

“When do we have to met them?” He said eyes closed waiting for my answer

“Eren, father said in two weeks… all the titans are coming with their King” walking towards me Eren eyes fall on mine. “We better continue our training, we don’t know what the enemy is willing to do Mikasa” I nod my head. I watch as Eren move quickly pass his door heading to the outer walls to fight the lingering Titans that are often trying to get through our walls.

Eren might be a hard headed brats at times but the one thing he does have right is that we don’t know what lays ahead. I gear up with my ODM gear and gather our soldiers.

I might Kings Yeagers daughter but I am not a damsel in distress.Change is coming and we all have a part to play.


	4. Chapter 2

We have been on this awful ships for the second day as we make the trip from Marley to Paradis. “ I don’t feel so well” said Falco before heaving over the ship rail

“Are you ok Falco?” I asked from not moving from the my spot. All I hear is Falco’s gagging.

“I don’t understand why we all had to come.” I say. Between Reiner, Falco and Zeke they could have taken down all the danger between our ship and the actual walls of Paradis. It’s not like the Attack Titan could have done much damage either.For all we know it could be a trap could be set and we would all be sitting ducks.

“Because we are coming to the danger and besides what better way to show our new friends they made the right choice when decided to join us” said Zeke.

I kept my eyes closed and just tried to ignore Falco gagging and Zeke explanation. I don’t answer Zeke or make a comment. I know why we are here, the King made it clear we are to stay in line and make sure this treaty rolls according to plan.

While I don’t mind the other Titan families, I don't particular care for them either. We all have our reasons for obeying the king.My reason I am still trying to figure out.

So deep in thought I jumped out of my skin when I feel something poking me. When I turn I see Pieck poking me as she slides on the floor. “ Annie are you taking a nap”? She says

Getting up I glare at her, “ Didn’t I tell you to stop sliding around the floor, you are a human right now, not the Cart Titan” I say to her as she slides to the other end of the ship as we hit a wave.

I can only handle so much of them all at once. I wish I would have been able to stay. I could have patrolled the streets of Marley instead of wasting my time. I move to the room in the ship. I grab a blanket and curl myself into a cocoon. Time will pass faster if I just take a nap.

I hear a “Wake up, Wake up” before getting kick out of my bed. As I struggle to get out my blanket cocoon I hear Reiner and Ymir laughing.I groan as I am get out of the blanket cocoon and start to get up.

“Why is Gods hell did you wake me up like that?” I ask them.

“Well we wanted to let you know that the ship is docking” said Ymir with a smirk on her face. “ Can you find a better way to wake up people?” I say

She smirks before saying “ I will think about it.”

“Well think hard about, or a little bird is gonna tell Historia you are been mean.” I say. Reiner is laughing and Ymir has a look of horror on her face.

“Please don’t, Historia can be a scary person. She is the love of my life but she is scary.” Ymir says with fear in her voice.

“Stop being dramatic Ymir, Historia will only give you stern words” I say. Ymir is one of the Titans that does to have worry about this treaty. She is already engaged to Historia. She is one of the kindest royal family member. They are true soulmates.

At that moment Lady Tybur sticks her head in my room. “The King has called a meeting on the upper deck, he expects us with the next 10 minutes.” Tybur has always been too serious to handle. I consider myself the silent and serious type but Lara Tybur is another level.

We all nod our heads as she walks away probably trying to find the rest of the crew for the kings meeting.

We get to the upper deck. There is large round table with seat. It seems that Falco and Zeke are already seated. Lara entered behind us with Pieck and Porco. Reiner, Ymir and I take a sit waiting for the king.

After what seemed to be an eternity the King entered. We stood as we waited for him to take a seat. After we where all seated he started speaking.

“Our travels are yet to begin after this time at see we still have quite a way to reach the first Wall that protects the people of Paradis.” He says as he clenches hashes fist.

We all nod before he continues. “ When we reach the Wall we are gonna be met by the Yeager family before making our way to the castle.” He says before pausing, he looks at each of us one by one. While he might have talked about his plans with Zeke. The King has kept the rest of us out of the loop. He only tells us what necessary before making our next move.

His gaze ends on Ymir, “Not all go you are eligible to be married to the Yeager family, Ymir you are already have met your soulmate in my daughter Historia.” He smile fondly as he says Historia’s name.

“Yes my King, I would rather die than betray Historia in any way or form.” Ymir says face hard in determination and eyes shining filled with love for Historia.

The King nods before turning staring into nothing. “The Attack Titan is to be married into the royal family, Armin being the only eligible royal member will be engage to the Yeager Heir.” I nod

The King is just another power hungry man.Not only does his Zeke have the founding Titan, Ymir and Historia’s child will have the Jaw Titan, and now Armin heirs will have the Attack Titan. If he only knew that controlling Armin and Historia is not as easy as his beloved Zeke.

“In exchange for the Attack Titan marrying Armin, the Yeager daughter will be given the choice of whom to marry from the rest of you, as a sign of peace with he Yeager family.” The King says

“In an hours the horses and carriages will be ready. Once they are set we resetting path to the outer Wall.” He says as he stands and leaves the room. The room feels lighter as the King leaves.

I get up heading to my room to gather my things. Ymir heads out at the same time as I do. “ Well at least you don’t have to worry about meeting getting married of to a stranger” I say with a sigh. She looks at me before smirking “Don’t worry Annie this could be your opportunity, you have a girl that is forced to talk to you and cold exterior ” she says laughing and running towards her room as she barely misses my fist.

“You should have been the Kings jester instead of Titan Ymir.” I snap back. I am not cold it just time for me to warm up.It going to be a long trip if she is going to tease me all the way to the wall. Hopefully I can punch something on the way.


End file.
